


The Headmistress’ Office

by DustAndSins



Series: Everyone Takes Some [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cunnilingus, Detention, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustAndSins/pseuds/DustAndSins
Summary: Headmistress Narcissa Malfoy has some unorthodox methods for dealing with students who don't get along as Hermione and Ginny are about to find out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, ginny n
Series: Everyone Takes Some [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Headmistress’ Office

Hermione sat in the Headmistress' office, twisting her fingers and biting her lip, waiting for Headmistress Malfoy to finish speaking with Professor Snape.

Books covered the walls from floor to ceiling, but the sick twisting of Hermione’s stomach wouldn’t let her keep her eyes open long enough to gawk at the titles.

Beside her, Ginny seethed, arms crossed and glare fixed on the window.

When the door closed, Hermione’s eyes flew open. Excuses and explanations burst upon her tongue, but the headmistress cut her off with a raised finger.

Blonde and beautiful with the chilly disposition of an ice sculpture, Headmistress Malfoy stood like royalty but ran Hogwarts like a machine. If any cog malfunctioned, it was either fixed or destroyed. Hermione’s first time as a malfunctioning cog made tears prickle behind her eyes.

“Girls,” said the headmistress as she sat behind her desk. “Professor Snape tells me you two were fighting in the corridor. Which of you would like to tell me what happened?”

Ginny leapt from her chair and pointed a freckled finger at Hermione’s head. “She started it, Headmistress. Hermione has been insulting me every chance she gets”

“That's not true,” Hermione said, her voice loud and strident to cut through the lies. “I was trying to help you, but you wouldn’t listen and took it all the wrong way.”

“You called me empty-headed, you little bitch! That—”

Headmistress Malfoy slammed her palm against her desk. “Sit down, Ginny, and be quiet. That goes for you too, Hermione. I don't want to hear a peep from either of you unless I ask you a question. Is that clear?”

Hermione recoiled at the woman’s tone but nodded and added her ‘yes’ to Ginny’s.

“Good.” Headmistress Malfoy stood and slipped free of her outer robes revealing Muggle clothes beneath.

Hermione’s jaw dropped, but she quickly snapped it shut. Pure-bloods like Narcissa Malfoy disliked Muggles, but perhaps the aversion didn’t extend to expensive Muggle business wear.

“You two are going to do exactly as I say,” said Headmistress Malfoy, moving to the front of her desk and straightening her skirt as she sat on the table’s edge. “We are going to resolve this issue right now.”

Her grey eyes pinned Hermione and Ginny until they both nodded.

“The first thing I want you both to do is move your chairs so that you’re facing each other. By the time we're done with our little meeting here, you two will be more than friends.”

Hermione kept her face from twisting, but Ginny didn’t try to hide her scoff. Headmistress Malfoy ignored it as the girls complied.

“Closer, girls. And move your chairs closer to me, while you're at it.”

By the time Headmistress Malfoy looked satisfied, the chairs were close enough that Hermione’s knees touched Ginny’s. Hermione’s jeans didn’t stop her skin from crawling at the contact, and Ginny noticed. She moved both of her knees between Hermione’s legs, spreading them slightly.

“Good girls. Now, Hermione, take Ginny's hand in yours and tell her you want to be friends.”

“What?” Hermione flinched at the question. Upsetting a teacher was bad enough; upsetting the headmistress was scholarly suicide.

“You heard me, Hermione. Or would you rather I call your parents?”

Hermione took Ginny's hand. “Can we be friends, Ginny?”

“Hell no!” Ginny said and yanked back her hand.

Headmistress Malfoy smacked her hand on her desk. “I'm tired of your attitude, young lady. Do as I say and I won't be forced to call your mother. Do I make myself clear?”

Ginny’s narrowed eyes met Headmistress Malfoy’s, but she dropped her gaze a second later and held out her hand.

Hermione took it and asked if they could be friends.

Ginny huffed. “Whatever.”

“Good. Now, Ginny, take Hermione's face in your hands and give her a friendly kiss. On the lips.”

Panic beat an uneven drum in Hermione’s head, and Ginny’s gaze snapped toward Headmistress Malfoy.

Seeing that neither girl was going to cooperate, Headmistress Malfoy grabbed the hair on the back of their heads and forced their faces together.

It hurt. The back of Hermione’s head stung from Headmistress Malfoy’s grip and the front ached from the pressure of Ginny’s face smashed against hers. Ginny whimpered as Headmistress Malfoy pushed the girls’ lips together for what seemed like forever. Hermione raced for an explanation, anything other than the blatantly, horrifyingly obvious, but Headmistress Malfoy’s hand and Ginny’s lips felt like a virus to Hermione’s thoughts.

Finally, the woman let go.

“Now kiss each other,” she said, unbuttoning her business jacket, revealing a white silk blouse hugging her large tits. “And I want you two to mean it.”

Hermione’s mind whirred with thoughts as to where this was leading, but her brain stammered to a halt when wet lips touched hers. Without Headmistress Malfoy pushing them together, the kiss didn’t hurt, but Hermione had to fight a recoil all the same.

Ginny took the initiative and slipped out her tongue. With closed eyes, she licked and sucked, showing off more experience than Hermione could boast.

“That's a good start, girls, but I have a feeling we're going to be in here for a while.”

While the girls had been kissing, Headmistress Malfoy had removed her jacket and hiked her skirt up around her waist. Hermione stared at the woman’s black underwear. She couldn’t blink, couldn’t think. The only sound coming from her mind was the same low whine her mother’s car made every time it broke down.

“Stick out your tongues, girls, like you're about to take a lick from an ice cream cone.”

Headmistress Malfoy squeezed her braless breasts through her blouse and watched the girls with dark eyes. Hermione forced her gaze away from what her brain couldn’t understand and stuck out her tongue.

Headmistress Malfoy released her breasts and tangled her fingers in Hermione’s and Ginny’s hair, forcing their tongues to rub together. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over, but had to snap them open when Ginny sucked Hermione’s tongue into her mouth.

Without Headmistress Malfoy's hands in their hair, Ginny pressed forward, her lips, teeth, and tongue pushing against Hermione’s, each second an act of aggression that Hermione had to return.

Headmistress Malfoy hummed, and Hermione drew back. “Very good. Hermione, Ginny, take off your shirts. Now!”

Skittering at the snap in the woman’s voice, Hermione hunched and hugged her stomach. Ginny pulled her t-shirt over her head showing off pale skin and a plain bra.

Hermione rocked in her chair and shook her head. “This is crazy. I'm not going to do this.”

“You're not leaving here until I'm convinced there won't be any more problems between you two,” said Headmistress Malfoy, her tone flat even as she rubbed the crotch of her underwear. “We can stay all night if that is what it takes.”

Defeat weighed on Hermione’s shoulders, but the ice lurking in Headmistress Malfoy’s hard eyes forced Hermione’s numb fingers to fumble with her blouse’s buttons, unfastening each painfully slowly. Ice melted into fire as Hermione shrugged out of her top and Headmistress Malfoy’s eyes latched onto her large breasts.

Ginny shifted, her hands gripping her seat as she rubbed her thighs back and forth.

“It's not fair that Hermione's breasts are exposed and yours aren't, is it Ginny?” said Headmistress Malfoy, removing her blouse and black bra. Dressed in nothing but lace knickers, a garter belt, stockings, and stilettos, she looked like one of the women Hermione had seen in one of her father’s magazines.

In a trance, Ginny took her bra off, exposing small, freckle-covered tits. Without any instruction, she reached over and squeezed Hermione’s breast. Headmistress Malfoy smiled and mimicked Ginny, feeling Hermione’s other tit with one hand while the other slipped into her black panties to rub her clit.

A sob settled in Hermione’s throat, choking her, and tears ran down her cheeks as her nipples hardened.

“Please, Headmistress—”

“Shhh. Just listen to me. Look at what I'm doing under my panties. I want you to do the same.”

Sniffling and shaking, Hermione obeyed. She unzipped her jeans, lifted her butt, and pulled her trousers down to her knees. Feeling Ginny’s and Headmistress Malfoy’s eyes on her but looking at neither of them, she pushed her hand into her underwear  and pretended to move it around. Headmistress Malfoy didn't notice the ruse, but Ginny did.

“Ma'am,” Ginny said quietly, her eyes fixed on Hermione’s hidden hand. “I don't think she's doing what you're doing.”

Headmistress Malfoy tutted but smiled at Ginny. “Why don’t you take her panties off.” The woman stood and removed her underwear, catching Ginny’s attention. Ginny stared until Headmistress Malfoy tapped her chin and said, “Use your mouth.”

Ginny got to her knees. With her hands on Hermione’s thighs, she bent her head and bit the top of Hermione’s underwear. Embarrassment shot through Hermione at the wet spot spreading over her crotch. She closed her eyes, listening to Ginny’s deep breaths as she used her teeth and hands to remove Hermione’s last line of defence.

“Now, do exactly as I do to your own cute pussy, Hermione, and soon you'll be able to leave.”

Headmistress Malfoy stroked her twat, up and down, stopping to circle her clit every now and then. Hermione watched and mirrored her actions. Her eyes stayed on the headmistress’ fingers as she tried to detach herself from the situation, tried to think of it as an experiment or a lesson, but all analytical thought flew from her mind when Ginny’s hot mouth found one of her nipples.

When Headmistress Malfoy inserted first one finger, then two into her wet, waiting pussy, Hermione followed suit, her body buzzing from the stimulation even as her mind screamed.

“Ginny, this next part is important. I want you to kneel between your new friend’s legs.”

Ginny obeyed, watching Hermione’s fingers as they fucked into her.

“Open your mouth, Ginny. Good. Now, Hermione, stick your wet fingers in your friend’s mouth.”

As Ginny sucked and licked Hermione’s glistening fingers, Headmistress Malfoy came, twitching and writhing and flooding her desk. Relief bathed Hermione’s thoughts, but it was short-lived. 

Stretching to regain her composure, Headmistress Malfoy smiled at the sight of Hermione’s fingers still in Ginny’s mouth. “Sit up here, where I am,” she told Hermione.

Knowing her protests would go ignored, Hermione complied, her butt slipping over the wet spot the headmistress had left behind. 

“Hermione looks a bit scared, doesn't she, Ginny? Maybe if you kissed your way up her leg it might make her feel more relaxed.”

Ginny didn't need further encouragement. She knelt in front of Hermione again and kissed her knee, sliding her tongue up Hermione’s thigh, and finally nuzzling her pussy.

Headmistress Malfoy stood to the side and forced Ginny's head into  Hermione’s  crotch. Ginny started licking and sucking on  Hermione’s clit.  Pleasure shot through Hermione, but it short-circuited when Headmistress Malfoy kissed her.

“Please,”  Hermione begged through  her headmistress’ kisses. “I'm going to cum! Please stop.”

Ginny penetrated  Hermione’s cunt with her tongue, burying her nose into my clit. As Headmistress Malfoy shoved her tongue into  Hermione’s mouth,  Hermione’s body began to stiffen.

“ Please. Please, no…  Don't…  don’t make me cum.”  She  moaned into the woman's mouth  and fell apart with heavy breaths and sounds she’d never made before.

Ginny licked at Hermione’s juices only stopping when Hermione stopped shaking, at which point she slithered up Hermione’s body, her mouth pausing at each tit. When they were face to face, Hermione was too tired to protest Ginny's tongue against her mouth and opened up.

“Now it's your turn to please Ginny,” Headmistress Malfoy told  Hermione.

She  forced  Hermione to  her knees  and  instructed Ginny to bend over the desk so that her  pale tummy and breasts  lay flat against the oak furniture. Ginny spread her legs but  startled when Headmistress Malfoy grabbed Hermione’s head and pressed her face against Ginny’s arsehole.

Hermione licked. She buried the part of her brain that was crying and screaming, and she licked up and down in long tongue strokes. Every time Ginny squealed or whimpered, Hermione felt it as Ginny’s knees buckled or her butt cheeks tightened and relaxed.

Headmistress Malfoy released Hermione’s hair and sat in one of the chairs,  furiously masturbating as she watched the show.

Hermione shifted to focus her tongue on Ginny’s  dripping pussy and reached for her own cunt.

“Oh,  Merlin. You're gonna make me cum, Hermione." Ginny panted,  heaving breaths that shook her body.

Her hips bucked, thrashing her pussy and arsehole against Hermione’s face. Hermione grabbed her hips and shoved her tongue inside her as far as it would go. Her waiting mouth was met by a flood of Ginny's cum juices. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but her face and neck still got drenched.

Ginny turned over, glowing, and tried to get up. 

Exhaustion weighed Hermione down, but she couldn't help herself as she fell on Ginny's soft body, pressing their tits together and pushing her down on Headmistress Malfoy’s desk. She kissed Ginny voluntarily for the first time, letting her taste her own pussy. They both moaned into each other's mouths.

“Almost done, girls.” Headmistress Malfoy gasped. “Come here.”

She didn't need to say anything more. Hermione and Ginny got up from her desk and kneeled in front of her, eager to tongue-fuck their hot headmistress. When Headmistress Malfoy stopped fucking herself with three of fingers, Hermione watched as Ginny bent her head down and licked the woman’s cunt. Ginny then watched Hermione do the same. Soon they were both licking their headmistress’ twat at the same time.

Hermione moved up to the woman’s face, and thrust her tongue into Headmistress Malfoy's mouth, watching Ginny's little mouth and tongue working the woman's pussy. As Headmistress Malfoy came, squirting herself into Ginny's wet mouth and squealing through Hermione’s lips while palming Hermione’s swollen tits, Hermione knew that she'd be hooked on pussy forever.


End file.
